Olivia (Friends)
---- Olivia is a Friends figure introduced in 2012. She is one of the five main characters, and is the focus of the theme's television series, LEGO Friends of Heartlake City. She is the smart girl of the group. She currently appears in 24 sets. Description Variants Olivia has 22 variants, all of which have the same hairpiece, except for in the 41125 Vet Horse Trailer where she has a riding cap and ponytail. The headpiece's eye colour was initially dark orange in 2012 but changed later to brown. Olivia has a light nougat skin. Olivia's eyes are brown in color or orange if you purchased her in 2012. Above her eyes she has curved black eyebrows. She has a smile decorated with pink lipstick, and like all of the mini-dolls, Olivia has a nose. Her hairpiece depicts brown, wavy hair. There are two holes in her hairpiece; one on the top and one on the left to hold bows and other accessories, like tiaras and sunglasses. In 2018 Olivia got a make over she has sun kissed skin glass same hair with a braid new outfit. ]] In 3065 Olivia's Treehouse, her shirt is bright pink with a large heart with a white outline and three smaller white hearts surrounding it. She wears a dark blue layered skirt with pink tights and white boots. In 3315 Olivia's House, 3184 Adventure Camper and 30102 Desk, Olivia wears a light purple short skirt, she has light nougat legs and light pink shoes. She wears the same shirt she wears in her Tree House set. Her outfit in 3933 Olivia's Invention Workshop includes a yellow sleeve-less shirt decorated with white hearts with pink outlines, as well as pink curvy lines and dots, combined with green capris with purple butterflies on the side and purple sandals. Her appearance in 3937 Olivia's Speedboat depicts her wearing a pink layered skirt and white shoes. She has the same top she wears in her Inventor Workshop variant. In 3316 Friends Advent Calendar, Olivia wears a turquoise sweater which is decorated with dark pink spots and hearts, and a dark blue snood. Olivia wears a dark blue skirt with pink tights and white boots as in her Tree House variant. In 2013, she appears in two sets, one for each wave; In 41003 Olivia's Foal, she wears a light blue skirt and white shoes. She has a violet top printed with a partially-white and black hearts. In 30398 Adventure Camp Bridge Olivia wears a dark pink sleeveless jacket and dark blue capris with dark blue tennis shoes. In 41010 Olivia's Beach Buggy, she is seen in her second beach outfit, wearing a pink swimsuit top with flower design with part of her skin showing at the top. Her arms and hands are bare showing light nougat skin. She also wears green jeans with purple butterflies on the side and purple sandals. In 41026 Sunshine Harvest Olivia wears a white sleeve-less top with a picture of a brown branch with pink flowers, a dark blue layered skirt and lavender shoes with matching anklets around her bare light nougat legs. In 41030 Olivia's Ice Cream Bike she wears the same top as her Beach Buggy variant, and a gray skirt with gray and dark pink shoes. In 41033 Jungle Falls Rescue she wears a purple vest with a dark pink scarf, and a green skirt with green tennis shoes. In 41034 Summer Caravan Olivia wears a green and white striped shirt and the same legs as her Ice Cream Bike variant. In 41090 Olivia's Garden Pool, she wears a dark purple swimsuit top and a dark pink wrap around her legs, plys black sandals. In 41101 Heartlake Grand Hotel Olivia wears a pink shirt similar to her Adventure Camper variant, but not the same; she also has a dark purple skirt and shoes. In 41103 Pop Star Recording Studio Olivia wears a white one-strap top with pink dots and the same skirt as her Ice Cream Bike variant. In 41107 Pop Star Limo Olivia wears a dark blue jaket over a light blue shirt, plus her leg piece from her Adventure Camper variant. In 41100 Heartlake Private Jet Olivia wears a white vest over a pink and white striped shirt, and the legs from her Ice Cream Bike variant. In 41116 Olivia’s Exploration Car she wears a green T-shirt with an atom pictured on the front. Her leg piece is the same as her Grand Hotel minidoll. In 41121 Adventure Camp Rafting Olivia has a pink and dark pink striped shirt covered by a green half-jacket, with a dark pink layered skirt and dark pink tennis shoes. In 41125 Vet Horse Trailer Olivia wears a red riging jacket over a white shirt with tan riding pants and brown boots. She also has a riding cap and ponytail hairpiece. In 41128 Amusement Park Space Ride Olivia has a dark pink and white shirt with a V-shaped stripe pattern, plus a layered blue skirt and blue shoes. In 41133 Amusement Park Bumper Cars Olivia wears a green top with dark green spots, plus dark purple shorts and gray tennis shoes. In LEGO Friends of Heartlake City,Dolphin Cruise and Stephanie's Surprise Party In the theme's television episodes she is very similar to her appearance in 3315 Olivia's House, 3184 Adventure Camper, and 30102 Desk, except is more like a human(apart from the hair). She also wears a light pink headband. In ''LEGO Friends: The Video Game Olivia's regular variation is the same as in 3315 Olivia's House, 3184 Adventure Camper, and 30102 Desk except has pink slip on shoes with matching anklets. Background Out of the five friends, Olivia is the smartest girl in the group. She is the daughter of Peter and Anna, and the niece of Sophie. Olivia has four best friends, Andrea, Emma, Mia and Stephanie. She is also friends with Andrew, Christina, Chloe, Ella, Katharine, Kate Jacob, Nicole, Matthew, and Maya. She lives with her parents and cat, Kitty in a house in Heartlake City. Olivia has another pet cat, Maxie, a pet dog, Scarlet, and a pet bird, Goldie. Olivia also has a new pet foal, which she takes care of frequently. She seems to have some skills in robotics as she created a robot in her invention workshop. Olivia owns a light pink 3DS. Olivia also celebrates Christmas. She enjoys decorating her house, taking care of her foal, and meeting at the cafe with her friends. Olivia also likes hanging out at her house, her invention workshop and at her tree house, going on trips the beach where she rides around the sand on her beach buggy and cruising around the water in her speedboat. Olivia's favorite color is pink and her favorite food is barbecue. Olivia also likes cupcakes, cherries, fruit and ice lollies. Olivia wants to be either a scientist or an engineer when she's older. She loves her friends, science, school, drawing, inventing things, nature, hiking, her pets, her family, photography, and history. Her personality is friendly, kind, shy, and sweet but sometimes her friends think she can be stubborn. She loves science and history and can be a bit of a nerd about it. In LEGO Friends of Heartlake City Olivia comes to Heartlake City with her aunt Sophie. Olivia is upset that she has no friends, and after two weeks Sophie tells her to meet Mia at the stables. Anna (Who is not her mother in the show) gives her Scarlet to take care of. Olivia lets go of Scarlet and she chases her around Heartlake City, bumping into Jacob, Emma, Stephanie, Andrea, and lastly Mia. Olivia says sorry to everyone and they forgive her; and the girls then become best friends. The girls decide to enter Scarlet in the World Petacular. During one of their rehearsals, the stage falls down but Olivia saves the day with her blueprints. Olivia is later seen dancing at Andrea's performance. Notes * In her "About me" from LEGO.com, Olivia says her cats are named Missy and Spooky. In the sets they are named Kitty and Maxie. * Olivia has the same face as Danielle, Marie, and Theresa (Part 11815). * 2013 Friends sets, as well as 2012 sets in more recent production runs, Olivia's eyes are brown instead of orange. This head piece is also used on Maya and Danielle. * Her handbag is reused (albeit in pink) for Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons). LEGO.com About Me A More Recent "About Me" (From 2016) Appearances ;Set appearances * 3065 Olivia's Treehouse (Pink top, dark blue skirt, pink tights and white boots) * 3315 Olivia's House (Pink top, purple skirt and pink sandals) * 3933 Olivia's Invention Workshop (Orange top,green shorts and purple sandals) * 30102 Desk (Pink top, purple skirt and pink sandals) * 3184 Adventure Camper (Pink top, purple skirt and pink sandals) * 3937 Olivia's Speedboat (Orange top, light pink skirt and white shoes) * 3316 Friends Advent Calendar (Turquoise jumper, dark blue skirt, pink tights and white boots) * 41003 Olivia's Newborn Foal (Dark purple top, light blue skirt and white shoes) * 41010 Olivia's Beach Buggy (Pink top, green jeans and purple sandals) * 41026 Sunshine Harvest (White top, dark blue skirt and purple shoes) * 21208 Resort Designer (Pink top, dark blue skirt, pink tights and white boots) ;Television appearances * LEGO Friends of Heartlake City * Dolphin Cruise * Stephanie's Surprise Party ;Videogame apperances *''LEGO Friends: The Video Game Gallery of Variants Gallery Olivia.png|Animated rendering OliviaB.png|Picture on the Friends website Olivia_picture.jpg|Drawing of Olivia Scarlett TV 3.jpg|Olivia on the Friends Television show Hearthlake Vet 3.jpg|With Mia and Stephanie at 3188 Heartlake Vet Olivia Stephanie Nicole.jpg|With Stephanie and Nicole Friends.png|drawing of her with her friends OliviaNGoldie.PNG|With Goldie Olivia,_mia_and_foal.jpg|With Mia and her foal Friends having fun.jpg|having fun with her friends Andrea is in love.png Who it is in love.png Category:Friends figures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012